Ce qu'il en reste
by filament-de-lune
Summary: OS : Face à son miroir, Lisbon regrette... Jisbon bien sûr !


**Petit OS qui s'est imposé dans mon esprit lorsque j'enfilais mon pull face au miroir. Je venais de regarder un épisode de Mentalist et l'idée a germé comme ça…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Ce qu'il en reste**

Devant le miroir, Lisbon enfila les bras dans son petit pull en laine, passa la tête dans le trou et ajusta le vêtement à son corps. Le décolleté en V laissant deviner les courbes de sa poitrine et la couleur verte de la laine faisant ressortit ses yeux la rendait belle. Elle essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle releva brusquement la tête pour apercevoir dans le miroir un homme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle observa son regard. Il semblait apaisé, serein, alors que son esprit à elle était en effervescence. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste doux, caressa ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant et inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Jane…

- Ne dites rien. Je sais.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous sachiez tout.

Il passa sa main dans son dos comme s'il voulait lisser son pull.

- Je sais que vous voulez que je m'en aille. Je sais que vous voulez qu'on efface cette nuit de notre mémoire. Et je sais que je crève d'envie de vous serrer contre moi.

Lisbon ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, comme si n'avoir que le son diminuerai la souffrance de moitié.

- Admettons que j'ai tort, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je choisis de risquer ma carrière, nous sommes un couple pendant un certain temps. Vous trouvez RedJohn. Vous le tuez, vous êtes condamné à vie. Il vous tue, vous êtes mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à moi ?

Elle entendit Jane soupirer derrière elle et elle sentit ses mains lui caresser de nouveau le dos et les bras.

- Répondez, Jane, ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Et arrêtez de me toucher.

A contrecœur mais par profond respect, Jane détacha ses mains du corps de Lisbon. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, qui reflétait dans le miroir.

- Il ne vous reste rien, répondit-il enfin.

Comme si la jeune femme avait eut un infime espoir que la réponse soit différente, elle sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux.

- Exactement. Je sais déjà que je vais perdre un ami un jour ou l'autre, alors ne me forcez pas à perdre plus.

Elle vit les yeux de Jane s'humidifier lorsqu'il acquiesça.

- Vous méritez quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Lisbon, déclara le consultant la gorge nouée alors qu'il reculait vers la sortie.

- Mais c'est vous que je veux. Alors partez avant que je décide de m'autodétruire en changeant d'avis…

Comprenant que sa présence était réellement dangereuse pour son amie, il baissa la tête et tourna les talons, quittant la salle de bain où se trouvait la seule femme qui sache encore faire ressortir son côté angélique.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lisbon entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Toujours debout face à son miroir, elle finit par sortir de sa transe et de la salle de bain, accélérant le pas pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle secoua la couette et l'appareil tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

- Lisbon.

- C'est Cho. On l'a eu, patron.

Lisbon sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et un frisson parcourut son dos. Sentant ses jambes s'affaiblir, elle s'assit au bord de son lit.

- Patron ?

- Tu veux dire… que vous l'avez localisé ?

- On l'a localisé il y a deux heures. On l'a interpellé il y a une petite heure. A l'heure actuelle, il est sous les verrous, avec un grand nombre de gardien devant la porte de sa cellule.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelée ?

- Si on vous avait prévenu, vous n'auriez pas réussit à le cacher à Jane et cet imbécile heureux serait arrivé avant nous. Je voulais vous éviter un carnage, j'ai choisit de ne pas vous prévenir et de faire appel à des renforts. Van Pelt et Rigsby n'y sont pour rien, ne les virez pas. Vous prévenez Jane ou vous voulez que je le fasse ?

Lisbon essuya furtivement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Je m'en charge.

- Très bien. A plus tard, patron.

- Cho ?

- Oui ?

- Si vous n'étiez pas déjà dans mon équipe, je vous engagerais sur le champ.

- Ah… Dommage que j'apprécie mon équipe et mon patron actuels sinon j'aurais accepté avec plaisir.

Le contact fut coupé et Lisbon s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, contemplant le plafond. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles et pourtant, l'espoir grandissait en elle plus vite que l'appréhension.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Lisbon ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Lisbon sentit le regard de Jane s'enfoncer dans le sien comme s'il pouvait atteindre son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'équipe va bien ?

Il savait qu'un évènement important venait de se dérouler, il le sentait, le devinait dans les yeux verts de sa supérieure.

- Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt ont agit dans notre dos et ont appréhendé RedJohn. Il est derrière les barreaux. Je peux entrer ?

Tel un zombie, le consultant s'écarta de la porte et laissa passer Lisbon.

- Vous ne pouvez plus le tuer, Jane. Il va être jugé et emprisonné à vie sans remise de peine possible. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Je vous le dis même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui vous importe…

Jane maintenait toujours la porte d'entrée ouverte comme si d'autres personnes allaient arriver.

- J'ai posé un micro dans nos bureaux, se dit-il à lui-même. Je l'aurai entendu si l'équipe avait découvert quelque chose.

Aucunement surprise par cette nouvelle, Lisbon haussa les épaules.

- Soit Cho nous a mentit pour nous faire une blague, soit RedJohn est sous les verrous. Je sais que les deux sont improbables mais je pencherai quand même plutôt pour la deuxième.

Finalement, le consultant ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur son canapé, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Hésitante quand à la conduite à tenir, Lisbon s'assit à côté de lui et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle.

- Je ne peux plus venger ma famille.

- Non.

- Je ne vis que dans cet objectif depuis des années et je ne l'atteindrai pas.

- Non. Je crois que c'est le moment de changer d'objectif.

Jane sortit enfin sa tête de ses mains.

- De changer d'objectif ?

- Adaptez-vous à cette nouvelle situation. Trouvez quelque chose d'autre qui vous donne l'envie de vivre.

- Cette vengeance était ma seule motivation, vous le savez très bien, déclara Jane d'un ton sec avant de se lever pour faire les cent pas.

- Ouais, je sais... Vous êtes seul et portez toute la culpabilité du monde sur vos épaules… Vous avez vécu un drame affreux et seuls le désespoir et la tristesse signifient encore quelque chose pour vous… Le reste… Equipe, amitié, confiance, ce sont des mots vulgaires…

Lisbon se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Jane d'un pas rapide. Blessée et sous l'influence de la colère, elle poussa Jane en arrière de toute la force qu'elle put. Surpris, ce dernier faillit s'étaler sur le sol mais il retrouva l'équilibre et se redressa.

- Lisbon…

- Espèce d'ordure, dit Lisbon en le poussant de nouveau, vous ne voyez donc pas l'évidence ?

Elle le poussa une troisième fois et Jane heurta le mur. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de rester coller au mur pour avoir un point d'équilibre.

- Je viens de vous virer de chez moi parce que j'avais peur de m'autodétruire en choisissant de rester avec vous ! Je viens de vous interdire de me toucher parce que RedJohn était en liberté ! Dites-moi que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis où je vous étripe, Patrick Jane !

La scène qui s'était déroulée chez Lisbon lui semblait si loin après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre que Jane en avait momentanément oublié la douleur qu'il avait ressentit en sortant de chez la jeune femme. Mais sous le regard furieux de Lisbon, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Je comprends que je peux vous toucher, maintenant…

Lentement, il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour s'appuyer contre sa paume. Puis comme prit d'un élan, il passa ses bars autour d'elle et le serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pu.

- Je voulais tellement le tuer, Lisbon…

- Je sais, murmura la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans les cheveux du consultant. Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je sais que vous êtes terrifié mais je serai là…

Un sentiment s'était emparé de Jane lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle et elle venait de mettre enfin un nom sur celui-ci. Oui, il était terrifié. Le consultant essuya les larmes qui coulaient malgré lui et se concentra sur le parfum de Lisbon pour faire dériver son esprit ailleurs qu'auprès de cette peur du vide qui le tiraillait.

- Je crois… je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous, Lisbon.

Lisbon sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jane n'avait besoin de personne. Il était fort. Il était indépendant. Mais il venait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation d'une façon extraordinaire. Et il lui avait dit qu'elle méritait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de vous…

- Je suis là.

- Ne me quittez pas.

- On n'est pas ensemble, Jane, précisa Lisbon à mi-voix.

Elle sentit qu'il lui déposait un baiser dans le cou, et comme si la peau de la jeune femme lui donnait la force nécessaire pour tenir le cou, Jane glissa ses mains sous son pull et caressa son dos.

- D'accord, alors… peut-être qu'on est ensemble, finalement.


End file.
